Please don't
by Srita. An
Summary: Después de todo los amigos tienen firme y clara la ley "El que lo ve primero se lo queda", pero al parecer aquella melena rubia andante no lo entendía/ AU/ One-shot


**A**dvertencias. –AU, y un final que probablemente no les agrade :B

* * *

**Please don't**

_._

.

"Oh…Otra vez te vas, y te llevas a _ella_"

Para Natsu Dragnnel el mundo se derrumbaba tan lentamente a su alrededor que lo sofocaba, robándole el aire y la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Trataba de cerrar su olfato, intentando olvidar aquel olor de hierba buena y menta que tanto amaba. Que tanto deseaba. Y su mente lejos de ayudarle simplemente le mandaba recuerdos que lo martirizaban una y otra vez sin cansarse, su pecho se llenaba de espasmos idénticos a los surgen después de correr un maratón.

La reciente foto en sus manos le quemaba las yemas de los dedos, y sin embargo no planeaba soltarla, era su propio auto castigo por no haberle dicho a Lucy lo que realmente sentía. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

[…]

El verlos juntos lo volvía loco, sentía una enorme impotencia por no poder ponerse en medio de ellos para separarlos.

Sting Eucliffe. Era el nombre de la persona que provoco que su mundo diera un vuelco.

Era más que injusto, Natsu había tenido primero su amistad.

Cuando el decidió presentárselo a Lucy, como su querido amigo, nunca imagino que aquellos ojos que tanto amaba se hubieran enganchado al otro par. Azul contra café.

Pero claro, en ese momento el no le tomo la mas mínima importancia, después de todo los amigos tienen firme y clara la ley "El que lo ve primero se lo queda", pero al parecer aquella melena rubia andante no lo entendía.

[…]

Llego a esa casa que le era tan familiar, y escucho aquella risa, subió las escaleras, ansioso de estar a su lado, y antes de llegar a tocar con su pie el ultimo escalón, los vio.

Lucy abrazaba descaradamente a Sting, él lejos de apartarla la rodio por la cintura, y unió sus labios a los de ella, al parecer era un beso, pero para Natsu ese había sido el inicio de la traición, de la soledad.

"Por favor, por favor, no me abandones"

[…]

–Natsu, creo que amo a Sting. –Aquella declaración perforo su pecho y por un momento el volante se le fue de sus manos. Lucy sentada en el copiloto del auto traía en su rostro una enigmática sonrisa.

–¿Y él que piensa? –Le sorprendió que su voz no tartamudeara, pero en cambio le dejo en la garganta un rastro de quemazón.

–Él… -_No lo digas Lucy, no lo digas, no quiero saber la respuesta. _Rogo mentalmente Natsu. –Creo que él también me ama. –

No pregunto nada mas, el resto del transcurso en el auto fue demasiado agotador para Natsu, su mente se debatía entre salir corriendo, o darle un puñetazo en la cara a Lucy por ser tan tonta. Eligio la tercera opción, no hacer nada.

[…]

Se consoló por un tiempo creyendo que en realidad no durarían mucho tiempo de novios, y al parecer si tenía razón, pero no de la forma en que creyó.

Verlos tan felices dolía. No entendían que no quería estar cerca de ellos cuando andaban juntos, si no tenían cuidado Natsu podría cometer una locura.

Ambos lo citaron en casa de Sting, y después de pensarlo por un par de días decido acudir.

Lucy estaba sentada junto a Sting en un sofá, mientras este la rodeaba con el brazo. Natsu bufo desde su lugar.

–Vamos díselo tu. –Lucy le dio un codazo a su compañero. Sting sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Nos vamos a casar. –Le fue inevitable no formar una cara de total sorpresa, ese par apenas llevaba un año junto. Debía de ser una broma. Una jodida y puta broma.

– ¿Perdón? –Lucy le extendió la mano, mostrándole un pequeño anillo. Natsu Contuvo sus ganas de vomitar.

– ¿Qué opinas Natsu-san?

_Que todo se ha ido al carajo._

"Yo siempre he sostenido tu mano"

[…]

Durante toda la ceremonia, le fue inevitable el no querer llorar. Había perdido, sin siquiera poder luchar y tampoco es que pudiera haberlo intentado, por el simple hecho de ser ÉL.

Quería largarse de ahí. Huir y llevárselo con él a Sting, para que así no pudiera estar con Luce, tal vez le reclamara, tal vez lo odiara, y sobre todo tal vez le diera una paliza monumental, pero todo eso no sería nada con el hecho de perder a esa persona.

Lucia increíble, con aquellas ropas especiales para esa ceremonia. Lucy le movió la mano, presumiéndole su anillo. Natsu con la espalda recostada en la pared, a unos metros de la pareja, le mostro el pulgar y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Después de todo ella era su mejor amiga.

Y si su simple sufrimiento no había sido suficiente, Sting le había pedido ser su padrino de bodas, y eso implicaba llevar a asta al altar a la novia, que carecía de padre, y entregársela para que recitaran sus votos.

Aun así quedaba tiempo suficiente para que evitara esa boda o al menos irse de ahí, pero no lo hizo, espero a que él dijera "acepto", espero a que sellaran ese matrimonio con un beso, y espero a que terminara toda la fiesta, y… ¿por qué no?, para torturarse un poco mas también le dio un último abrazo y apretón de manos a los ahora esposos que se despedían para ir a su noche de bodas.

"Dejarte ir no es tan fácil"

[…]

Y así fue como termino ahí, en medio de una autopista cuyo nombre no sabía, llorando a mares, y con aquella horrenda foto que se le fue entregada al terminar la ceremonia.

Natsu hecho un último vistazo a la imagen, en ella se encontraba Lucy en medio, a su costado izquierdo estaba Sting y al derecho él, Luce los tenia sostenidos de las manos a ambos.

Partió la foto con cuidado de romperlo solamente por en medio, en donde estaba Lucy. Y unió el lado en donde él estaba, junto al de Sting, para que la foto solo los mostrara a ellos dos.

A Natsu y a Sting, sin Lucy, Sin la traidora que le robo a Sting.

* * *

**19/08/2014**

**¡¿Q**ué querían NaLu?!... Sería una lástima que "Alguien" decidiera que es un Nating no correspondió ¬u¬

_**O**__key_, se que probablemente me odien por esta bazofia, pero después de tenerla por meses arrinconada en mi computadora decidí subirla.

_**M**_e inspire en Please don't de K. Will.

_**¿M**_erezco un Review? En ellos pueden poner sus insultos hacia mi persona.

**Srita. An.**


End file.
